The Protection Mission
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru are sent to the wizard world to protect Hogwarts from Lord Voldemort and his new ally, Orochimaru. These ninja are in for loads of surprises other than magic, like maybe...love? DracoxSakura, NarutoxHinata


I've had a recent obsession with Harry Potter and I've been trying to find a good Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. Unfortunately, I've only found about 2 good ones that have an amazing Sakura. Because of this, I've decided to try and make my own with a powerful Sakura!

I need to give out some basic information. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are 15 and Shikamaru is 16. They are all ANBU. There are changes with Sakura's life. Her parents were killed by Orochimaru because they were on a mission to infiltrate his location. He gave Sakura the curse mark and Sakura wants to kill him. She was kidnapped and held captive by him for a year after he gave her the mark. That was when she was about 10, and she also grew to hate Kabuto. She has her amazing strength thanks to Tsunade, she also has amazing taijutsu. Mainly because I like to watch taijutsu, and this could come in handy for her. She kinda did the same thing Lee and Gai do, with putting weights on her arms and legs to make her have speed. She also had a small crush on Sasuke but that was it, she got over it rather quickly in the academy days. I think that's about it for information you'll need about her past. She also has a different outfit that's on my profile. Basically, it just replaces the pink with black but it's cool looking.

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

_**...**_

Chapter 1:

Sakura POV:

Naruto, Hinata, and I were sitting in Ichiraku's, laughing at something Naruto said that was funny in a slightly stupid way. People say that me and Naruto could be twins except for looks, whatever. I don't know where the hell they got that from. How could I be like Naruto, when he was like, a boy and stuff? Well, maybe I was slightly similar to him, meaning that we agreed on practically everything and did funny things with eachother.

Suddenly, an ANBU member with a wolf mask appeared behind us.

"The Hokage wished to see you," he said before disappearing, leaving a cloud of smoke in his place. We looked at eachother before I smacked Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," he whined, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Give Teuchi-san the money for the ramen. We have to go see Tsunade baa-chan," I told while gesturing to Teuchi, who was behind the counter, watching us with amusement in his old eyes.

"Why do I always have to pay?" Naruto grumbled to himself.

"I-I can p-pay for m-myself, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata offered to Naruto while stuttering with a blush covering her whole face. She slightly resembled a tomato, well a tomato with hair and a body that is.

"No, it's okay Hinata-chan. It's Sakura-chan that needs to pay for herself, seeing as she eats about as much as me," he said, glaring at me. I confess, I have a slight obsession with ramen. I blame Naruto, he got me hooked on it.

"Oops, I seem to have misplaced my money," I said with a nervous laugh. Naruto grumbled under his breath some more but non the less, handed Teuchi the money. "Let's go," I said loudly, grabbing Naruto's and Hinata's hands and pulling them towards the Hokage tower. Naruto could easily match my pace, he was as excited as me, while Hinata was slighly behind us. When we finally reached the Hokage's office, we saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall, most likely waiting for us.

"Ah, finally," Tsunade said, sitting up straight from her leaned back position.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto and I yelled with smiles on our faces. A vein throbbed in Tsunade's forehead but she didn't yell this time, just settled for glaring at us.

"I have a very important mission for you four," she said. That got us to stop smiling. We stared at her seriously, missions were always important, it wasn't a time for goofing off. Even Naruto and me got that. We may be silly, some may say stupid, but we were still ANBU, and as such, we were ninja who were trained for this. "This is something serious and you need to listen carefully. There are other worlds our there, worlds that do not have ninja. There are things in these worlds that other people in them don't even know. Wizards and witches, werewolves, they all exist. There is a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts, it is in danger of a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort," she explained patiently. While she was saying this, we all watched her with wide eyes. The next part she said while staring at me. "Orochimaru has somehow found a way to their world and has teamed up with Lord Voldemort. The school's headmaster, Dumbledore, has contacted me and requested that I send ninja to their world for protection. I have chosen you four to go to their world," she finished. I had clenched my fists when she mentioned Orochimaru and by the time she was done, I forced them to unclench.

"When do we leave?" Naruto surprisingly asked. That was a good question, and it was coming from him.

"I need you to come back in 30 minutes. You need to pack an outfit and weapons only, you'll get the necessary things when you get there," she told us. We all nodded and bowed, then left her office. When we got outside, we briefly said our goodbyes before leaving in the direction of our homes.

I lived in a small apartment by myself, like Naruto did. It's been like this ever since I was taken by Orochimaru. After he killed my parents, he gave me the curse mark and took me to his base. It was the Cursed Seal of Heaven, the same one Sasuke was given. Orochimaru kept me imprisoned in a small room and experimented on me. He made me fight other people to the death, trying to make me activate the seal. When I escaped, I just ran in a random direction and came across the gates of Konoha. The Hokage let me stay here and I've been here ever since. The Third Hokage treated me well, and gave me a home. I was happy, until I saw Orochimaru again in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exams. Then he bit Sasuke and made everything worse. That just made me hate him more and now I hold a forever grudge against him and vowed to kill him.

I entered my apartment and started going through my room, gathering all my weopens together. I put sharpened kunai and shuriken into my pouch. I put all the exploding tags into the pack also then grabbed some soldier pills. I pulled several hari out from my nightstand and put them all over my body, hidden from view so I could have easy access. After I had all my weapons, I got a small backpack out of my closet and put in the same outfit that I had on, then my toothbrush. I ran a hand through my shoulder length, choppy pink locks and put my pack on, then left the apartment.

On my way to the Hokage Tower, I saw Hinata walking alone.

"Hina-chan," I shouted with a grin, running towards her. She jumped when she heard me and turned around. When she saw me, a smile appeared.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata called softly. Hinata was shy around Naruto and pretty much everyone else but with me, she doesn't stutter and she makes jokes. It makes me feel special.

"So are you excited for the mission?" I asked her conversationally.

"I guess. It's kind of over-whelming, finding out about a whole new world," she revealed.

"Yeah, I never thought that magic would exist," I told her with a thoughtful expression. We reached the Hokage Tower and entered the doors. We made our way down the hallway until we finally found Tsunade baa-chan's door. We heard yelling inside so we opened the door and saw Tsunade baa-chan yelling at Naruto while trying to get at him. Luckily, she was being held back by Shizune.

"You brat, how dare you call me old!" she yelled at him. Naruto was too busy hiding behind Shikamaru. Hinata sweatdropped at the scene while I busted out laughing.

"Get him," I shouted to Tsunade baa-chan. "Get his skinny ass," I pointed Naruto.

"Saakuura-chaaan," Naruto whined.

"Um, isn't it time for them to go, Tsunade," Shizune pointed out nervously. Tsunade blinked before she stopped trying to strangle Naruto.

"You're right, it's time for them to leave," she said, straightening her back. "Shikamaru, use the packet I gave you, it has information in it," she told Shikamaru. She probably gave it to him while we were on our way here. Shikamaru nodded his head with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tsunade went over to her desk and pulled out a Konoha headband. "This is a portkey, when you touch it, it takes you to a place. This one will take you to the wizard world."

We all walked over to it and hesitated for a moment before touching it. I felt some weird pull at my bellybutton and a weird light in my eyes. It was like blurs flashing in my vision. I fell on solid ground with a thud then felt a heavy weight on my back. I looked in front of me and saw a tall, old man. He had long white hair and a long white beard to match. He had shining blue eyes with half moon glasses. He was wearing blue robes and a blue hat. I tried to get up but found I couldn't so I looked and saw Naruto sitting on my back.

"NARUTO, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shouted with a glare. He jumped off my back and pulled me up.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he said nervously with a chuckle. I sighed and patted his spiky blonde head.

"You must be Dumbledore-sama," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, and you must be the foreign exchange students from Japan," he said with a twinkle in his eye. What the hell? Old man say what? And what is a Japan?

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. It seemed like he was the only one not confused by what this Dumbledore said. Wait, didn't Tsunade say that Dumbledore was the headmaster at this Hogwarts school for wizards and witches.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will guide you so that you can all get your things you'll need for Hogwarts," he said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru introduced.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it," Naruto said loudly.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you," I said, almost as loudly as Naruto, with a grin.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said timidly, while looking down at the ground. Dumbledore smiled to us all.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he introduced himself. "Now I'm sure the Hokage informed you of everything you will need to know?" he guessed. Naruto, Hinata and me looked confused but Shikamaru nodded.

"You'll get to read the file later," he told us, seeing our confused stares.

"Now let's get your things you'll need," Dumbledore said. "You're currently in Diagon Alley, where all wizards and witches shop. There is everything you need to get for school here," he informed us. We looked around and noticed all the people walking around and all the shops that had strange things. We were actually getting quite a few strange looks, most likely because of our clothing. We were wearing our ninja attire while everyone else wore strange robes or other clothing.

"We're going to have to take our headbands off, aren't we?" I asked to no one in particular. Naruto and Hinata looked wide-eyed in shock.

"Yeah, it would attract unwanted attention," Shikamaru answered.

"You can take them off at the train station, until then, they're fine," Dumbledore said, looking back at us. He then led us to a shop that said **Ollvander's Wand Shop** in the front. Inside, there were boxes everywhere, they were small, thin boxes. A man came over to a counter, he had white/grey hair that was standing everywhere and grey eyes.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," he greeted.

"Ollivander, we have some exchange students that need wands," Dumbledore greeted and informed him.

"Hogwarts is having exchange students?" Ollivander asked in confusion.

"Yes, from Japan," Dumbledore answered. Ollivander nodded and walked over to us. "Let's start with the blonde boy," he said. Naruto walked over to him. Suddenly, a tape measure was floating in mid-air, taking Naruto's measurements. "Hmm," Ollivander said thoughfully before walking over to a shelf. He brought back a box in his hand and opened it. "Hazel and unicorn hair, twelve inches, flexible but steady," he said, motioning for Naruto to take it. "Well, give it a good swing," he said. Naruto flicked his wrist and a vase full of water and flowers exploded. That startled us all, except for Dumbledore and Ollivander who just watched, they were most likely used to this. Ollivander left but soon came back with another box. "Holly and pheonix feather, fourteen and a half inches, unpredictable." Naruto grabbed it and again, flicked his wrist. Orange light shot out of it and created small sparks that slowly fell to the ground. " Ollivander smiled, "There you go," he said. Naruto stepped back holding his new wand.

"Now for the other lad," he said. Shikamaru stepped up and once again, the floating tape measure took his measurements. Ollivander went over to a shelf to the right and came back with a box. "Mohogany and unicorn hair, seventeen inches, firm and rigid," he listed off. Shikamaru grabbed it with a sigh, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath and flicking his wrist. White sparkles came out and surrounded him before disappearing. Ollivander smiled, "And on the first try," he said. Shikamaru stepped back before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Now the dark haired girl," he said with a smile. Hinata stepped shyly up to him and held her writing arm/wand arm out like the boys. Once again, he left and came back moments later. "Dogwood and unicorn hair, eight inches, wispy." Hinata grabbed it, flicked her wrist and made Ollivander's desk catch on fire. He jumped and patted down the fire while me and Naruto watched with smiles, saying things like 'Cool' 'I wish my wand did that' 'Burn baby burn.'

"I-I'm s-sorry," Hinata said timidly.

"Not to worry, my dear. No harm done," he said back with a smile. He left and came back. "Ash and dragon heartstring, eight inches, tame." Hinata grabbed it timidly this time and a blue light came out of it.

"And now for the last one," he said. I stepped forward and lifted my right arm while the tape measure took it's measurements. "Oak and dragon heartstring, nine inches, delicate, yet powerful," he recited after he retreaved a box. I flicked my wrist and green light shone in the air before vanishing. "You're a lucky girl, that is a rare wand."

"Thanks," I told him. Dumbledore handed Ollivander the money for the wands before we left the store.

After the wands, we got our school uniform and robes, our books we would need, and our pet. Naruto and Shikamaru shared an owl while me and Hinata shared a cat. I wanted to name it Akuma after it tried to attack my face but Hinata wouldn't let me. She said it would be Yuuki, yeah it's bold for trying to attack me.

"Unfortunately, I cannot go with you on the train ride," Dumbledore said when we were in the train station.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, not to worry, I will see you there," he said and with that, he disappeared. We stared for a moment before, looking away.

"We go to platform 93/4 right?" I asked Shikamaru, who nodded his head. We started walked and finally found platform 9 but no 93/4.

"Tsunade-sama said that we were to go through the pillar," Shikamaru told us, recalling what Tsunade had said.

I nodded my head and walked up to the pillar before putting my foot in the wall. Only problem; my foot didn't go through, it slammed into the wall, really hard.

"ITAI, ITAI," I shouted while hopping up and down, holding my foot. Shikamaru and Hinata both had sweatdrops while Naruto openly laughed. The bastard, how dare he laugh at me.

"Nice going Sakura-chan," he snickered. I growled at him.

"Naruto, shut the hell up," I told him, glaring. He glared back, our glared intensified and we stuck our tongues out at eachother.

"Troublesome, Sakura-chan, you're supposed to run," Shikamaru sighed. When he didn't get a reply, he saw that Naruto and me were still glaring with our tongues out at eachother. "Knock it off you guys, we're going to miss the train," he said. Immediatly, Naruto and me stopped before we both ran together towards the wall. I pushed Naruto out of the way and was about to pass but Naruto grabbed the back of my new robes that we changed into before coming here and pulled me away, making me nearly fall over. Luckily, Hinata was there to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Hina-chan, my savior," I said thankfully. Hinata laughed with a light blush on her face.

"Naruto, he's too troublesome. And you're no better," Shikamaru said with a sigh of irritation.

"Ah, you know you love me Shika-kun," I told him with a cheeky grin. He chuckled under his breath before running and passing through the wall. I looked back at Hinata and grinned. "Let's do this," I said in a cool voice. Hinata giggled before nodding.

"Let's," she said with a cool voice of her own. I ran and passed through the wall with Hinata right behind me. In front of us were many people and a giant train.

"Where the hell is Shika?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said, looking around. I focused and found Shika's chakra already on the train.

"He already got on the train. Great, they ditched us," I said with annoyance. "Let's go Hina," I said, before walking over to the train and bording. I followed to where I felt there chakra and saw a head of spikey blonde hair.

"NARUTO!" I yelled with a glare. Apparently, it was very scary looking since I saw Naruto shrink back in fear.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered.

"I am going to kill you," I told him calmly.

"Nice Naruto, you made her angry again," Shikamaru said, but I saw a smirk forming.

"YOU MADE ME FALL BACK! YOU'RE LUCKY HINA-CHAN WAS MY PRINCE AND SAVED ME FROM A CONCUSSION," I yelled at Naruto before bopping him on the head.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, that's gonna bruise," Naruto whined, rubbing the spot on his forehead the was already turning red.

"You're lucky I don't break your legs, put you in the hospital, and then inconspicuously kill you with a pillow," I tell him. He whimpered but didn't say anything else.

"Sakura, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," Shikamaru said, trying to keep me from hurting Naruto further. I looked and saw three people sitting in the compartment. There was a boy with black hair, and green eyes with glasses, a girl with bushy brown hair and eyes, and a boy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I told them sweetly. They looked a little scared, probably because I might be a little bi-polor.

"Can we sit with you?" Shikamaru asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure," the girl said with some strange accent. It was the same accent as Dumbledore. We all sat in the compartment; me being between Hinata and Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced with a grin.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shika said lazily.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said quietly.

"Sakura Haruno," I introduced the same as Naruto.

"What year are you in, you don't seem familiar," Ron asked, looking at me at the last part. Why do people always go for the hair? Sure it's pink but come on, it's not that bad.

"We're 6th years," I told them, remembering what Tsunade had told us. They looked surprised at that. "We come from a wizard school in Japan," I said, while thinking back to what we were told.

"We're in a foreign exchange program," Naruto continued. Go Naruto. He actually remembered.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts," Harry spoke for the first time.

_**...**_

Woo, done with that chapter. I'm really liking this story so far, I have ideas. Please leave a review for this!


End file.
